Micro-switch now is widely used in almost all types of information appliances (IAs), such as mobile phones, PDAs, computer keyboards and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,368 discloses a button switch which has an insulation seat with a wiring space formed therein to hold a first pin and a second pin that are spaced from each other. Through a depressing action the first pin is electrically connected to the second pin through a conductive connecting member to output a signal.
In order to facilitate recognition of switches or information on pushbuttons of the IAs, some micro-switches have a light source embedded inside to allow light to pass through the switches or pushbuttons. Such a design not only makes operation easier for users at night or in a poorly lit environment, also can enhance the added-value of the products. For instance, R.O.C. patent No. M311997 discloses a switch which mainly has an insulation body to hold a first conductive terminal, a second conductive terminal and a third conductive terminal. There are also an elastic reed, a depressing member, an anchor member, an LED and an operation member located therein in this order. These elements are held in the insulation body through a case. The operation member has one end exposed outside the case and is depressible for operation. The operation member receives a depressing force to drive the anchor member and the depressing member downwards to press the elastic reed so that the first and third terminals are electrically connected to output a signal. The LED is electrically connected to the second terminal to receive electric power and generate light which emits outside the switch through the operation member.
Although the patent set forth above can generate light in the switch, the LED is located in the operation member. Hence the operation member has to provide an adequate space inside to prevent interference with the LED while it is moved downwards. Although it provides required contact during operation, the switch is quite bulky due to the need to accommodate the LED and operation member. This is against the prevailing trend of slim and light in the design of IAs to improve portability. All the conventional designs previously discussed do not provide a desirable solution to address such a requirement. There is still room for improvement.